poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baron's Revenge Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Baron's Revenge Part 1. One day, Twilight Sparkle was spending the day babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart with some help from Jarrod and Camille. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry Heart. Are you having some fun with Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Camille: Twilight certainly is great with her little niece. Jarrod: So true. Twilight Sparkle: Are you ticklish, Flurry Heart? (tickles her) Flurry Heart: (giggles) Then, There was a knock on the door. Twilight Sparkle: Come in. Timber Spruce: Hello, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Hi, Timber. How have you been? Timber Spruce: Well, Just thought I'd hang out a bit. (looks at Flurry Heart) Hi, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Come on in. Timber Spruce: Thanks, Twilight. (to Jarrod and Camille) Hey, Jarrod, Camille. Jarrod: Good to see you, Timber. Camille: Twilight, You certainly had true feelings for him. Twilight Sparkle: You know I do, Camille. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He was upset when he couldn't get rid of the Harmony Force Rangers. Ivan Ooze: (growls) I can't take it anymore, How am I suppose to destroy the Power Rangers!? Madame Odius: My lord, There might be a way to destroy the Harmony Force Rangers. Ivan Ooze: It better be a good one, Madame Odius. Madame Odius: Yes, My lord. With that said, Madame Odius left to grant Vypra permission. Soon, Vypra begins the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Mighty Baron, It's your time to return! At last, The Baron has awaken from the afterlife. The Baron: What is this, Why am I here. Vypra: My master, Ivan Ooze has a proposition for you. Madame Odius: If you follow me, I will take you to him. Back on Earth at Crystal Prep Academy, Twilight and her friends met with Ransik and Professor Utonium. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ransik, Professor Utonium. Ransik: Perfect timing, Rangers. Professor Utonium: I've been showing Ransik some impressive items I'm sure you'll like. Twilight Sparkle: (as the Professor showed them the Charms) What are those, Professor? Professor Utonium: These are the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Charms, Each 24 of these crystals had their own shapes and colors that only the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys can possess. Blossom: You sure outdid yourself, Professor. Brick: Yeah. Ransik: Lucky for them, They never fall into evil hands. Rainbow Dash: So what can we do, Ransik? Ransik: If it's possible, They must be inserted to the Tree of Harmony. Meanwhile, Ivan Ooze and the Baron were casting a spell. Ivan Ooze: Time to put a curse on the Tree of Harmony! The Baron: Without their Zords, The Rangers are weak. Ivan Ooze: (laughs evilly) At that moment, The Tree of Harmony was going dark. Zordon: Harmony Force Rangers, There has been a great evil waiting to be unleashed. Twilight Sparkle: What kind of evil, Zordon? Zordon: Behold the viewing globe. Then, . Zordon: , . Spike: Rarity: Zordon: Jankenman: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts